Pretty Brunette
by Kazutaka Ryuichi
Summary: Yaoi (SxS, and probably SqIrv) Seifer and Squall are lovers, until one day Seifer made one big mistake that risks their relationship. Could he get back Squall's faith in him or will the brunette find a better lover? Please read and review!
1. Changin

Pretty Brunette  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine, of course.  
  
Warning : Shounen-ai! Seifer x Squall and Irvine x Squall (maybe)  
  
Summary : You already knew.  
  
Anyway, please enjoy!  
  
---Part 1~Changin---  
  
It was about half a year since Squall and the others defeated Ultimecia, which means half a year they finally live in peace. A normal life in peaceful bliss. Squall's still a headmaster. Quistis became an instructor again. Irvine's still a playboy, Selphie's still cheerful as usual, and Zell still burning as usual. Rinoa finally became a SeeD and Seifer returned to Balamb with Fujin and Raijin.  
  
Is that it? Hell no.  
  
The interesting fact is that Rinoa's not Squall's girlfriend. They didn't break up, but there was no love between them. They do respect each other and yes there is love, but love each other as FRIENDS. Not as lover, but friend.  
  
Then what about Squall's love life?  
  
There is someone.  
  
A guy, actually.  
  
And he is no other than the horny Seifer.  
  
Who knows that the one-who-used-to-be-horny-selfish-bastard (At least that was not my opinion, it was what Squall was thinking about him, so don't sue me ^__^) confess his love to his best rival!? Squall, on the other hand was shock too, but he admitted that he do have feelings for him, so he accepted.  
  
So now they're lovers.  
  
It was probably two months ago, by the way.  
  
They've been a couple for two months.  
  
Since then, Seifer was not selfish and horny anymore. In fact he's now gentle, loving, caring, and protective to Squall. But still like to tease him a lot, of course. But who cares, he's anything that Squall could never imagine. Anything that he ever wanted. More than anything he needs. Seifer is Squall's world, Seifer is Squall's everything, and Seifer is Squall's life. Yeah, you get the point.  
  
.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
  
One fine morning in Squall's dorm.  
  
There's an image of a sleeping Seifer in his bed, while Squall himself is now brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Then he walks to wake his lover up.  
  
"....what is it?" asked Seifer still with his sleepy face.  
  
"Get up."  
  
"In a minute, dear." then the covers his head with a pillow.  
  
"The last time I heard it was half an hour ago," Squall said with a sigh, "Till when do you wish to sleep? It's already 10 now, go have a shower."  
  
"I said in a minute."  
  
"No more excuse." He grabs the pillow away.  
  
"Tch, fine." and so he walks to the bathroom.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
When Seifer stepped out of the bathroom, he found himself in an extremely clean dorm. Of course it was all Squall's doing.  
  
"Geez Squall, you always act like an old woman. Waking up your kids, do the cooks, and now I found myself in the cleanest place on earth."  
  
"It's not my fault that the bed's all messed up." Squall answered with a glare.  
  
"So you're saying that I messed it up?"  
  
"If only you're not so in fire last night, I won't have to change the bedcover."  
  
"And if only I didn't do it to please you. Say, who writhed so much last night, making the bedcover moves from its place?" again Seifer teased the brunette.  
  
"And who made me writhe so much if it wasn't you who were so in fire?"  
  
"And for the third time it's not my fault, ok? It's your fault being so beauty."  
  
"Is that a compliment?"  
  
"Do you feel like it is?"  
  
"......Whatever." and he blushed. Seifer grinned at the answer and at his lover.  
  
"Why are you blushing like that, honey?" he said, teasing for more, hugging Squall from behind.  
  
"It's not your business, ok?"  
  
"Aaww, is my pretty lover getting mad now?" he grinned wider.  
  
"Will you please cut it out?"  
  
"No way, my~ pretty ice~ princess."  
  
"Shut the crap out"  
  
"You have the most beautiful face from all the ones I've met."  
  
"Then it means that you should go out a lot and look carefully at every single person you meet."  
  
"You sound like you're a social person, darling."  
  
".....Whatever. Just please stop all of your crap and let's go out for lunch, I'm starving from all the waiting."  
  
Hearing the words, Seifer suddenly had an idea. He stop hugging and said, "I'll be back in no time, could you please wait here for me, babe?"  
  
"Where are you going, Seifer?" he asked with a confused look.  
  
"You won't want to know. Just wait here, ok?" without letting his lover's reply, he kissed him on the lips and went out of the room.  
  
"....I have a bad feeling about this." Squall thought, "Never mind."  
  
If only he cares a little for it, he won't have to screamed when Seifer finally returned.  
  
"WHAAAAT!?" ...I've told you.  
  
Seifer holds a woman shirt and a skirt. Not to mention that he also had a pair of stockings, bras, and a wig. And a pair of high heels and make-ups.  
  
"I must have misheard you."  
  
"Come on, babe! Just once."  
  
"No way! I'm not gonna degrade myself for wearing that spacesuit! No!!"  
  
"Oh, please do it for me, honey! I just want you to see you in these once in my lifetime. Please~!" Seifer begged with his hands clasped in front of his face.  
  
"This is a nightmare."  
  
"Please~, you won't let your beloved begged with tears like this, will you? Please~"  
  
Squall's getting confused than ever. How can he refuse him? Him, his boyfriend, his most beloved one!? But he also would never imagine himself in woman's clothing. No way, this isn't right. But then he couldn't refuse the poor man in front of him-who's pleading more.  
  
"Ok." he said with a deep breath.  
  
"Yes!! Thanks, dear!!" then he hand all the girlish stuff to the Squall "Now hurry change yourself in these! Or maybe you want me to help you change~?" he asked with a grin. Squall shot him a nasty glare before he gone from the sight.  
  
'Oh my God, have I gone crazy? And what the heck is this thing? Am I supposed to wear bra!?' his mind battling itself. He's not sure whether to keep on going or quit. But what can he do now, he already chose to do this for his beloved, right?  
  
After fifteen minutes of changing, there's no more Squall Leonheart in the room. It's more like Miss Universe is there.  
  
"Whoa Babe!! Is that really you!?"  
  
"No it's not. And I'm gonna change again now."  
  
"Not yet, darling! Here go have a seat." Seifer led his lover to a seat in front of him and do the make-up. "There, it's done!" Then he led him to a big mirror and a the mirror revealed a figure of a very beautiful woman with long brown hair and high heels in a shirt and a skirt until her (wait can I said 'her'?) hips. (Just imagine Hiwatari from DNAngel when he went undercover to capture Dark with red glossy lips and shorter skirt)  
  
"Oh my God." Squall almost cried in shock in front of his own reflection.  
  
"See? You're so pretty! Pick any chicks in the area and I'm sure they can never take you down!" and he hugged the 'lady'.  
  
"Ok since you've accomplished your goal will you please let me go and change now?"  
  
"Have I ever said that you role ends here, babe?" Seifer said with a mischievous grin and black aura surrounding him.  
  
"...What...?" Squall moves back a couple steps, wondering what will his maniac lover will do next.  
  
And that's the end of Squall's first unfortunate part.  
  
~End of part 1~  
  
Author's Note (again) : Well, what do you think? Sucks,  
ne? It's my very first fanfic, so I apologize for any  
mistakes. And please review! ^____^ 


	2. The Arrival of Samantha Graveheart

Pretty Brunette  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine Warning : Shounen-ai!!! Seifer x Squall and Irvine x Squall Summary : ---  
  
Please enjoy the second part of this miserable fics.  
  
---Part 2~The Arrival of Samantha Graveheart---  
  
Balamb Garden, Tuesday, 11 A.M.  
  
Seifer walked down the hall with a tremendously beautiful lady. Every eyes locked at this gorgeous woman in light brown shirt and short skirt-which covered only her hips and upper thighs. Cream colored skin, dark brown hair hanged to her slim waist, nice hips, thick eyelashes, red gorgeous lips and stunning smile.  
  
'Who is that lady?' every thoughts filled the ambiance.  
  
Seifer just smirked at the looks of the stunned public. He circled his arm on this sexy-dynamite lady.  
  
Wait a minute, is that really a lady?  
  
Is she really a lady!?  
  
Why, it's obvious! The sexy dynamite lady is no other than the great Squall Leonheart. Lucky that the only one knows his real identity is the selfish (A/N : Not that I hate Seifer, it's just that I have to say this in the fic. Sorry Seifer's fans!) Seifer Almasy. Well, at least we know now that Squall think that his lover is still as selfish as ever.  
  
"Why are you seem so nervous, babe?" Seifer asked innocently while they took seats at the cafeteria, eyes still locked at them.  
  
"It will be easy for me to smirk like you if only we change place right here right now, I suppose." 'Squall' returned with a glare. His boyfriend only laughed lightheartedly at the answer.  
  
"By the way, what would you like to have, dear?"  
  
"As usual" he answered with a sigh.  
  
.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Hey, Zell!" Selphie and Rinoa entered the cafeteria, walked to Zell who stand in the line for hot dogs.  
  
"Yo, Selphie! Yo, Rinoa!" he replied with a cheery tone.  
  
"Wow, you're incredibly fast! I thought you were still behind us back then."  
  
"It's obvious for him to run like hell when it's related to hot dogs." Rinoa and Selphie giggled.  
  
"Hey, cut it out, will ya?"  
  
"By the way, have you took a table yet?"  
  
"Yea, our usual place!"  
  
"Ok then, could you please ordered some menu for the rest of us? Our usual menu, of course." Rinoa said, walking together with Selphie to their table. In a meantime, Quistis came.  
  
"Hi, Quistis!" both girls greet at Quistis, then she took a seat beside them.  
  
"How's class?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Class were ok," she said, "by the way, did you heard the new tattletale?" both girls shook their heads.  
  
"Well, I didn't heard it exactly, but they said there was an unknown attractive lady in Balamb just now," Quistis said as she sipped the coffee Zell just brought, "based on their description I have no idea in who the hell this girl might be. I never heard any of Balamb residence who has straight dark brown hair and height about 170's!"  
  
"Could it be Ariel from the class next to mine?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Way no, Selph! She's blonde!" Zell said.  
  
"Or is it Sasha from my class?"  
  
"Are you kiddin me? She's 153!"  
  
"Why don't you ask Irvy? You know he has the data of all the girls here!" Rinoa assumed.  
  
"He's already behind you why don't you ask him yourself?" Selphie pointed at the figure standing behind Heartily. Rinoa almost choke on her drink at the answer.  
  
"Urf. Since when have you stand behind me!?" Rinoa asked in stun.  
  
"Since the very first time Quisty mentioned the word 'attractive lady' I suppose." He answered with a smirk.  
  
"Then? Who do you think she is? Any idea?" Irvine only shook his head. Then he took a seat between Quistis and Selphie.  
  
"That's quite strange, I thought you can recognize a girl with only one or two clues."  
  
"Nope. Never heard of this one," he answered wryly, stretching his arms and encircled them around both girls. The victims can only grumble silently.  
  
"Have you met this girl we're talking about?" asked Rinoa.  
  
Again, the answer was negative.  
  
Rinoa stood up suddenly.  
  
"I'm gonna order more cappucino."  
  
"Hey Rinoa can I have some brandy please?" asked Irvine.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Balamb Garden don't sell any alcohols!" it is clearly Quistis' voice.  
  
"Fine, fine, then can I have some coke, please?" Rinoa nodded and turned to order them. Lucky her that she missed the 'opportunity' of being hugged-and maybe more-by Irvy-which is the problem that Quistis and Selphie suffered from right now.  
  
While Rinoa was waiting in the line, she caught a glance of an unfamiliar lady sitting in the table not far from hers.  
  
'Wow, she's so pretty! I wonder who she is?' Rinoa thought, 'Could it be that she's the rumored lady?' Rinoa walked towards her, forgetting that she's still in the line. After having the best angle she scanned the good view. Then she quickly walk back to her friends.  
  
"Hey Rinoa, where's my coke?"  
  
"-huff huff- I've found her!"  
  
"Her? What do you mean 'her'?" asked Zell.  
  
"The pretty brunette we're talking about! She's over there!" Rinoa pointed at the mysterious brunette. Their eyes locked immediately at the view.  
  
"Holy cow!!" Zell yelled, followed by Quistis' fist on his head.  
  
"Wow she's so beautiful!" Selphie said with shiny eyes.  
  
"I never seen her before, could she be a new student?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Maybe, but if she really is shouldn't she be wearing uniform instead of those bikinis!?"  
  
"Those are definitely not bikinis, Rinoa. And that's not a really nice words. Should I teach you a little obedience or what?" Quistis shot a glare at her, making the other girl shivered, "what do you think, Irvine? Do you happen to kno."  
  
"No point talking to him, he's daydreaming now." Selphie answered. And yes our cowboy is daydreaming now, and he seems to enjoy his 'dreams' about the lady very much.  
  
Suddenly someone join the lady sitting by her side.  
  
"It's Seifer!!!" again, Zell yelled. And again, Quistis punched his head.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Selphie.  
  
"They seem to be so close. Is she his relation or what?"  
  
"By the way where's Squall? When Seifer's around Squall's definitely nearby" Rinoa said.  
  
"Could he be jealous?"  
  
"Like there's no other reason.anyway we have ask Seifer about her."  
  
"But how can we ask."  
  
"Hey Seifer! Right here!" Selphie waved her arm enthusiastically to the blonde.  
  
"That's how it is."  
  
.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Squall's eyes almost bulged out seeing their friends are also in the same room.  
  
"Good, now what, genius?"  
  
"Why don't we just join them?" again, Seifer asked innocently.  
  
"And make them realize who I am? Are you nuts!?"  
  
"It's better than just stay here and wait for them to come to us! Let's go, I'll handle everything later, babe. Don't worry," then Seifer pulled 'him' (A/N: Or is it 'her'?) arm and dragged him to Selphie and friends.  
  
"Oh no...."  
  
.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
  
Seifer came with the lady took seats.  
  
"Hello Seifer, oh my, who do we have here?" asked Quistis with a fake smile.  
  
:::Good acting, Quistis.::: Rinoa whispered.  
  
:::Thanks:::  
  
.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
  
"Um.she's my cousin." Seifer answered.  
  
"Really? What's her name?"  
  
"Um.she's.well, her name is." he's getting nervous. Really nervous. "Um, she's Samantha Graveheart"  
  
:::Samantha Graveheart!? Where the heck did you get that name!?::: Squall pinch Seifer's back.  
  
:::Don't worry, just follow in.:::  
  
"What manners you have, Seifer! Introduce us to her, I'm sure she feels the same with us, don't you, Samantha?" asked Quistis. 'Samantha' gave a thin smile and nodded.  
  
"Ok. Samantha, this is Quistis Trepe, probably the best instructor in Balamb."  
  
"What does the word 'probably' means, Seifer?" she shot a glare. Wow looks really could kill, don't they?  
  
"Whatever. And it's Selphie Tilmitt, and beside her is Rinoa Heartilly and Zell Dincht the chicken-wuss."  
  
"WHAT DIDI YOU SAY!?" the 'chicken' stood up immediately, but Rinoa and Selphie pushed him back down to his seat.  
  
"Just shut up, chicky. And the last one is Irvine Kinneas the best shooter."  
  
"Anyway, where are you from, Samantha?" asked Irvine as he started to move from his chair to the one next to 'Samantha'. Yea that's our cowboy!!  
  
"Um, I'm from Esthar." Irvine just smiled wordlessly at the answer. Right now his eyes are just focused at the gorgeous creature next to him.  
  
:::Good I think he started make a move on me::: said 'Samantha' to his 'cousin' :::What should I do now!?:::  
  
:::Um, I'll think about him later:::  
  
:::Geez.:::  
  
"What are you, Samantha?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Well, um, I'm a business representative in one of Sir Laguna's company."  
  
"Really? What company is it?" asked Irvine.  
  
'My God can't he just stop the interview or what!' "Um.the Mystic Company."  
  
"The Mystic Company? Is it a company that sells things like good luck charm and anything like that?" now's Selphie's turn.  
  
"Well, sort of" and he throws a fake smile.  
  
"Is it? Well then, tell me about." and so Irvine went on and on and on.  
  
'For God's sake please help me!'  
  
.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
  
And while Irvine takes care of Samantha and Seifer, the others seem to have their own silent conversation.  
  
'I've never heard that kind of company exist in a hi-tech country like Esthar!' Quistis thought. 'And did she said that it's run by President Laguna? I know Sir Laguna's a little weird but I don't think he's that odd.'  
  
:::Hey Quistis, don't you think this Samantha girl seems familiar?::: ask Rinoa silently.  
  
:::A little.have we met her before?:::  
  
:::Nope, but from the way she smiles I think I started to figure it out:::  
  
:::Hey, have we met this lady before?::: asked Zell suddenly.  
  
:::You feel it too!?:::  
  
:::So do I! But I swear we never meet this pretty brunette before.::: Selphie cried (silently of course).  
  
:::And those stormy eyes seem so.OH MY GOD!!:::  
  
:::Do you think what I think!?:::  
  
:::IT'S SQUALL!!!::: Rinoa cried.  
  
:::WHAT!?:::  
  
.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
  
The mute conversation lasts smoothly before Seifer notice them.  
  
"What are you doing, guys?" he said.  
  
"Um, nothing.Just a light chat, that's all" Selphie answered with a giggle. Seifer became inquisitive.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, Seifer. We're fine!" Rinoa added, also with a giggle.  
  
"By the way Samantha, how long have you been in Balamb?" asked Irvine.  
  
"This morning. Is there something the matter?"  
  
"That's great! Then maybe I can give you a tour around the area, what do you think?" Irvine asked, makes the pair in front of him stunned in instant.  
  
"Um, I don't know."  
  
"Has Seifer walk you around? I believe he hasn't, has he?" the cowboy added, followed by a wink-which makes Samantha and Seifer freak out.  
  
:::What should I do what should I do what should I do now!?:::  
  
:::Babe, I think you should just go with him::: Seifer answered with a sigh.  
  
:::WHAT!?:::  
  
:::Then what can you do? If you refuse him, I'm afraid that he'll follow you all the time!:::  
  
:::Can't you think of something better?::: Seifer shook his head  
  
:::Why don't you just accept him, Darling? It's just a tour, he's just trying to be nice to you.:::  
  
:::Yea like what he also do to any girls. It's definitely not 'try to be nice' but 'try to make a move'!!!::: Samantha's getting pissed off.  
  
:::It's just the same.:::  
  
:::Seifer if I really accept him don't you feel jealous?::: Samantha asked naively, try to knock Seifer down.  
  
:::No:::  
  
:::Really?::: Samantha's shock at the answer.  
  
:::Not jealous at all!?::: again Seifer shook his head. And it really makes our Samantha really really really upset.  
  
:::Fine then!:::  
  
"What do you say, baby?" asked Irvine (A/N : he really is impatient)  
  
"Oh, I'd love to!" Samantha accepted with a shimmering face. Ignoring the others, Irvine took Samantha's hand and both stand up.  
  
"Well then guys, I'll go take this lady out for a while, okay?" not waiting for their respond, he and his 'prey' went out the cafeteria, hand in hand.  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Author's Note : So, how is it? Good? Bad? Or is it too  
long? Sorry I know this fic really is bad. But anyway please  
review! I'll try to make the next chapter a lot better than  
the first two!  
  
For Angefantasy : Thanks for your review! I'll try to keep  
this up, so never forget to review!! ^______________^ 


	3. Seifer's Foolishness

Pretty Brunette  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine  
  
Warning : Yep it's yaoi! Seifer x Squall and maybe Irvy x Squall.  
  
Summary : You already knew.  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews! And here we go, the third part!  
  
---Part 3 ~ Seifer's Foolishness ---  
  
'Hey it's that lady we saw before!'  
  
'Am I not mistaken? She's with Irvine!'  
  
'I thought I saw her with Seifer this morning.'  
  
'So what? I don't care but she looks incredibly hot!'  
  
'Don't say you want to make a move on her'  
  
'Not now of course, but maybe later.' and those are the thoughts of every male who seen this Samantha lady.  
  
'Oh no, Irvine's with her!!'  
  
'I also saw her with Seifer this morning!'  
  
'Did you say that she's new here?'  
  
'Oh no, my Irvine!'  
  
'She really is a femme fatale!' and those are obviously the thought of every female. Samantha does feel uneasy at those eyes but apparently the lady mad man doesn't seem to bothered at all. And he ingenuously circled his arm tighter against Samantha's waist.  
  
"And here is the quad."  
  
"Really Irvine, you don't have to drag me inside the place, just give me the directions and I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, a good tour is when the guide also gives you a good service, right? Come on, I just want to show you around for a while!" then he pulled her inside.  
  
'For a while, huh?' 'she' just grumbled silently.  
  
.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Seifer?" asked Rinoa suddenly. The five of them are now clandestinely following the Irvine and Samantha.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Are you stupid? About him!!" Selphie cried.  
  
"Him? What do you mean him?" and both girls really looked pissed off.  
  
"About Squall, you idiot!" Zell exclaimed, making the blonde stunned at the sentence (A/N : Is that how to say it?).  
  
"Don't pretend being such a dumb, Seifer. We already knew that she actually is your boyfriend." Quistis finally spit the words out.  
  
"WHAT!? DID YOU!?"  
  
"Jeez Seifer for how long have we been friends? Like just yesterday?"  
  
"So what do you say? Ain't he's cute?" he asked, still innocently.  
  
"Are you kiddin me? Well he does look very beautiful but this is definitely not the time to talk about it!"  
  
"Then what are you so mad about?"  
  
"Tch! Don't you care about Squall?"  
  
"What are you exactly trying to say?"  
  
"You're technically let Irvine make a move on him! Aren't you bothered with that?" Seifer shook his head, and the others look really enraged.  
  
"Why should I? After all it's just Irvine." He said wryly.  
  
"How can you say that peacefully? You really are a dumb guy!" Rinoa couldn't take it anymore that she left them and went back to the cafeteria. "I'm going to calm myself down!"  
  
"Girls are so complicated........"  
  
"Is that the reason you pick Squall instead of any girls?" asked Zell abruptly.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Look Seifer, can't you understand Squall's feeling? He sure looked upset when he accept Irvine's companion." Quistis said.  
  
"No, why would he get upset? Nevertheless it's just a game."  
  
"A GAME!? You said it's just a game!? Well maybe it is a game FOR YOU. But can't you see Squall's expression? He doesn't feel like he's enjoying YOUR game, does he? You should quit being immature and self-centered!" Quistis made her speech. Zell can only stared dumbly, while Selphie stared at her with shimmering eyes.  
  
"................" Seifer went silent for a while, realizing his foolishness.  
  
"I.I guess you're right." he started to feel anxious "What should I do now?"  
  
"Like what you usually do! Go after them!" Selphie cried..  
  
"Aah, we lost them!" Zell shouted.  
  
"Seifer they probably went to." but alas he already gone in sight, chasing Squall's faith for him once again.  
  
.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
  
[Squall's POV]  
  
"There, don't you feel it's calming here?"  
  
"It is." I can only answer dryly. I can't help it, since now what's left in my head is only anger for that bastard blond. How can he be that egoist? He really doesn't care about me at all! How can he think of me that low? Or is it for him I'm just a plaything? Just to entertain him? Is that all!? Oh good, now I can feel both my eyes and my heart are started to burn.  
  
"Samantha, why are you so quiet? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing." I tried to hold my tears as he tighten his hug on me.  
  
"Really?" he asked once more, and I nodded. The thoughts of Seifer make me almost cry A tear. I don't know if accidentally did cry a tear but Irvine hugs me even tighter-now with both his arms.  
  
"You're a bad liar, Samantha." he said soundlessly and I shocked at the words. How can he know my true feeling? I swear I didn't even cry a single tear since my cheeks are still dry! Is this the true aptitude of this lady- killer? But astonishingly his presence now doesn't feel irritating anymore. In fact, it feels warm and loving. And somehow it eases my burden, until at last I couldn't hold them anymore and cried in his chest.  
  
.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
  
[Seifer's POV]  
  
I wonder how long have I been searching for Squall. He's nowhere on the first floor nor the basement. Where the hell are they? Now I found myself running around on the second floor. My dear's still nowhere in sight, and at the present there's only one place in my mind-where we usually go to move away from the public since my dear is oh-so-social-person. Almost there.straight after his classroom.  
  
"Squ......." and that's it.  
  
To Be Continue.  
  
Author's Note : Can't believe the story turns out so  
different than it used to be. The idea of the story itself  
just came out in my dream! Wow, am I that obsessed with the  
pairing Seifer x Squall? Sorry, I planned to make the story  
as short as possible but unfortunately it turns out like  
this. I didn't even plan to make it as sappy as it is now!  
Sorry~!  
  
To Starlit Hope : Thanks for the review (and also for the  
compliment ^___________^). Never forget to review! Flames are  
okay, so don't hesitate to flame also (but don't you take  
this as an opportunity to kill me)! 


	4. Misunderstood

Pretty Brunette  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine, and never gonna be mine. But I own this story ^____^!  
  
Warning : Shounen-ai! Seifer x Squall and maybe Irvine x Squall.  
  
Summary : --for now I can't tell since the story might turns out of plan-  
  
Please enjoy reading this fic! And make sure you don't get too close to your monitor screen and read in a well-lit room! ^_____^  
  
---Part 4 ~ Misunderstood---  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
[Seifer's POV]  
  
-  
  
"Squ......." and that's it. I've lost my voice. My body felt numb for a while seeing Irvine hugged Squall so tight. And Squall on the other hand doesn't seem to mind, or is it.  
  
Irvine noticed my presence and released his hug on my lover.  
  
"Oh, Seifer!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
[Squall's POV]  
  
-  
  
"Oh, Seifer!" then he released his hug. "I've just finished taking Samantha around, pretty fast, don't you think?" and he walked towards Seifer.  
  
And there I saw Seifer. Him, with his face revealing a slight shock. He stared at me blankly and presumably lost for words. Oh no, did he saw us a moment ago? But then his lips curved into a smirk.  
  
"Yes, great timing isn't it?" what!? "I was just going to pick her up." Then he looked at me and smiled, "Let's go, Samantha."  
  
I unrecognizably nodded at the words and walk to them. Then the three of us stroll together back to the cafeteria. And I found myself still a little anxious about what has just happened, denying it.  
  
"Hey Seifer," Irvine suddenly said, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure. Stay here, Samantha," and they walked to the backside of the wall. Feeling a bit inquisitive I tried to steal a hear from them, but alas they already made their way back.  
  
"What were you two talking about?"  
  
"Nah, just a little men conversation, don't mind it." I lift my eyebrows in curiosity, but they keep their mouths shut. Bastards.  
  
Minutes later, we're back to the cafeteria.  
  
"So, how's the tour, 'Samantha'?" Selphie asked-again with a giggle. Did I just misheard her or she did stress every syllable of 'my name' deliberately?  
  
"Yeah he didn't do anything bad to you, did he?" and now it's Zell's turn. May I ask what's going on here? But then I found myself saying nothing's wrong. Stupid me.  
  
-  
  
.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
  
-  
  
[Back to our POV]  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
:::So, how did it go, Seifer?::: Quistis asked suddenly.  
  
:::What do you mean by 'it'?:::  
  
:::What else!? Squall!!:::  
  
:::Oh, nothing's wrong, actually.:::  
  
:::So, did you two already make up or something? What did you say to him?::: Quistis asked again, added with a little smirk.  
  
:::Didn't say a thing::: he dryly answered. Of course it shocks Quistis.  
  
:::What!? Then how did you....:::  
  
:::Didn't do a thing.:::  
  
:::So how can he...you...they...do you mean that you did nothing else than made them came back here?::: and the Almasy nodded, making Trepe's face paled.  
  
:::Oh my God, how can you be so cold? Can't you see that you almost lost him for God's sake!?::: Seifer just kept silent, and it makes the instructor realized something's just not right has happened. But instead of discovering the 'case' she has just made the biggest mistake in her life. Yeah, making the brunette misunderstood.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
[Squall's POV]  
  
-  
  
And there I saw them, having a 'seem-to-be-a-very-nice' conversation. Furthermore, in the corner--whispery where almost none of us can reach nor hear. Oh now I think I get the point. Absolutely get the point.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
[Back to our POV.....again]  
  
-  
  
Hours later......  
  
"Then, where would you be sleeping tonight, Samantha?" everyone shocked at the words, and these are their accidental reactions : Quistis slipped her glasses down to her lips, Rinoa felt like she has just ate Angelo's leftover, Zell-which is always do his martial abilities everywhere-almost got his face punched by his own knuckles, Selphie felt like she just heard Trabia's blown up for the second time, Seifer Almasy got his name All-Messy- er while Samantha's eyes bulged even bigger than her fake-breasts. And then the atmosphere seemed to be very very quiet. Oh you bet you'll even found cemetery's ambiance even much more brighter then what we see now.  
  
"Th...thanks for your dam...em, compliment, Irvine....but I think I'll just go for Seifer's dorm....." was the answer coming from the 'lady', for that she already know that the lady-killer would ask 'her' sleep with him (not in a nasty mean ok?) in his room. But then thoughts went come and go through his mind, lucky that 'she' ignored them FOR NOW.  
  
"Oh gosh could you please look at the time! It's already late! Well then, by everyone!" lucky again that Rinoa mentioned it, making the group dismissed in a mean time.  
  
"But....but I didn't even had a chance to ask Samantha....." and now he's there alone.  
  
-  
  
.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
  
-  
  
Silence.  
  
The only sounds filled the dorm way are only footsteps.  
  
Or maybe they are too low that you could almost hear nothing.  
  
And in the matter of seconds finally the conversation began.  
  
If you could say that it's too a 'peaceful' for a conversation.  
  
"Why are you so quiet?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Come on Squall I'm not stupid! I know there's something bothered you right now."  
  
"Nothing"  
  
And then they go silence again, until Seifer couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Damn it Squall can't you speak now? I'm tired of this silence" and Squall looked really pissed off. He turned around and glare at the other man.  
  
"Oh do you feel tired? Then I am tired as well! Can't you please shut up just for a moment?"  
  
And again with the silence......  
  
Feeling a little uneasy, the brunette started. "Sorry, I'm so sorry...I just feel tired, I didn't mean to hurt you, Seifer. I'm sorry." The blond could only stare.  
  
"It's ok...." he stated, "by the way, do you already know what Irvine and I talked about?" the brunette shook his head.  
  
Seifer exhale a deep breath before saying, "He said that he wanted to be with you. As Samantha, of course. He told me that he never felt that way before to any other girls and he really fell for you. And so he asked me have you had a boyfriend, also he asked for 'permission' if he can have this Samantha girl or him."  
  
Squall stunned. "......And what did you say to him?"  
  
The blond grinned, "I said no problem! Conversely you seem to enjoy this game after all." And Squall suddenly felt numb.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you pay attention, dear? I said yes!" he stated once more, with an ever more wider grin.  
  
"Oh, I see......"  
  
"What's the matter, Dear? You look a little disappointed."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"Oh just shut up."  
  
"How can I shut up!? You've been acting strange today! And back then, it's not usual for us to be in such a quiet situation! And you're never been this quiet even when there's just the two of us, no especially when there's just the two of us. I am you lover Squall! And I know you better than anyone else!"  
  
And anger finally overwhelmed the Lionheart. "Do you!? What makes you think that you know me better than anyone? Just because you're my lover? And have you act as a lover to me!? I know that all this time you only treat me as your plaything! Not more!"  
  
"How can you say such a word!? A plaything!? I accepted Irvine because you seem to start enjoying the game also! Ain't that good for you!?"  
  
Squall couldn't take it anymore. Tears almost flooded from his cloudy eyes. "How can you think of me that way? After all we've been through I see that you're still the same, making fun of me and all. And how can you think I enjoy this what.....your game! Isn't that enough to prove that you think of me no more than a doll?"  
  
"No, you're wrong!"  
  
"Wrong!? And let me tell you this, how does it feel to have me as a 'lover' while in your mind Quistis' flying aroud!? And then you ask me to go with Irvine, disguise as this Samantha again and then what!? What you're trying to do is to find a way to throw me away so you can have Quistis as the alternate, right!? By trying to make me fell for Irvine! Yes, that's what it's all about! You....."  
  
SLAP  
  
Silence again. News of the day : Almasy has slapped Lionheart.  
  
"What......." Squall lost for words, touching his aching cheek with his hand. So does the blond, both of them still drowned in shock.  
  
"Oh my God. Squall, I......." but that's it. Squall has reached his limit.  
  
"I hate you" and he ran away, crying.  
  
For the first time in his life, he felt that fell in love with Almasy was the biggest mistake he had ever done.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
To Be Continue.....  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Author's Note : So, what do you think? Bad? Good? Or is it  
getting worse (I actually think it's getting worse...)? By the  
way I'm planning a new story to go (which I found the idea in  
my dreams again). It's really a big mess, but probably for the  
ones who like the pair Seifer x Squall you won't be  
disappointed (I presume). And really, Rinoa's role in 'The  
Remake of FF8 (that's not the definite title)' ain't much, just  
wait and see!  
(P.S. : This is not a commercial promotion)  
  
For Verdanii : Thank you so much I'm glad that you like  
this! And by the way, do you really want to go cross-  
dress??? O_O  
  
For Angefantasy : Thanks for keep reviewing! Seems you like a  
'huge-potential-mess' don't you?  
  
For Starlit Hope : Thanks again for your review! But don't  
you think the fic turned out to be a little too sappy? He he  
he, just wait and see for Irvine's respond! ^_____^  
  
For FF9 Zidane : Thanks a lot! I'll keep updating soon......I  
guess..... 


	5. New Love New Life New Love Life?

Pretty Brunette  
  
Disclaimer : Absolutely definitely never ever be mine.  
  
Warning : Chounen-ai. Ceifel x Ckuall en maybe Ilfine x Ckuall (I told my baby  
brother to mention the line so...............)  
  
Summary : Ctill gonna change becoz my sis just cen't grab de ctoly complitly  
  
Thank you my little bro, and now up with the ctoly!!! Blah I mean the story.........And also don't ever forget to submit your reviews! Remember, flamers are accepted! (But don't be too hard on me, please TT)  
  
---Part 5 New Love New Life = New Love Life!? ---  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
[Seifer's POV]  
  
It's been what.........a week already?  
  
Wow, can't believe time passes that fast.  
  
Yeah, it's been a week since me and Squall had been quarreling.  
  
Are you asking how are things going on between us now?  
  
Oh, good. Never even better than now.  
  
Every time I called his name he replied with a silence.  
  
And you're definitely sure that it is not a very amusing silence.  
  
Even if it's not a silence the reply must be something cold like 'It's not you business' or 'Whatever' or maybe any other 'cold' sentences.  
  
So, ain't that 'good' enough?  
  
And guess what? He has a new hobby!  
  
Well, apart from ignoring me, he likes to go with 'Don Juan' lately. As Samantha, of course.  
  
Oh I swear from his looks he must be very very VERY enjoying it.  
  
But no, not for me.  
  
How can I face the truth that Squall is now with one of my not-very-best- friends?  
  
Can you believe it? It's Irvine! And HE IS WITH SQUALL OF ALL PEOPLE!!!  
  
Squall!! My lover. My true love. My all.  
  
MY SQUALL  
  
How am I suppose to do now? No matter how many times I've apologized, not even once he ever tried to forgive me.  
  
Does he hate me now? Because I slapped him, then he hates me, threw me away like a broken doll and hastily gets a new one?  
  
Of course I'd understand if he's mad at me because I –unwillingly- slapped him, but.........  
  
Despite all that we've been through.........  
  
Is that how easy people can hate others?  
  
Is THAT how easy Squall can hate me?  
  
If it is, then why can't do the same?  
  
Why can't I hate him, no matter how many times I've tried............?  
  
.........  
  
"Morning, guys!" a raven haired girl entered the cafeteria, followed by greetings from her friends.  
  
"What's new?"  
  
"Nothing. Just an ordinary though day......" she sighed, "anyway, Seifer, how're you and Squall now? Any improvement?" but the blond remained silent.  
  
"Oh, guess that's a 'no', right?" Rinoa sighed, "he still like to act as Samantha and flirt with Irvine for a week already, and there's no progress in your relationship. I know it's hard, but you see, we're always here to support you......erm......even though we don't know what to do but yeah, still, we always support you." she said, feeling proud for saying such long words.  
  
"Thanks Rinoa," Seifer said.  
  
"By the way, I haven't seen those lovey-dovey-coup............mmmmrrf!!" unable to finish his sentence, his friends already plug Zell's mouth with ALL hotdogs they can grab.  
  
"Urfff! Urgh......!!!" (translation = "I can't breathe!!!")  
  
:::Remember, don't say anything related to peace and love, okay? You'll hit Seifer on his nerve!::: Selphie screamed at him silently (A/N : Like it can be done) and he can only nodded frantically; the hotdogs almost choke him to death while the lack of oxygen almost made his lungs ripped out of his body. And believe me his face is all red that it almost look the same as the brightest apple I've aver seen. Lucky that (if you consider this to be lucky) Rinoa and Quistis help him drink while (they don't want to let Zell threw up the hotdogs, especially NOT from his mouth!! So otherwise they made him swallow the food)  
  
"Gulp......gulp......ughaaaah! Oh, I'm saved......er, I mean......I see......well then......I m- mean, I haven't seen both Irvine and Squall. Where the hell could they be wondering in this kind of time?"  
  
"That's true, I haven't seen them since yesterday afternoon either. Hasn't Irvine finished with his 'tour guide'?"  
  
"Yeah like there's a lot of highlights in Balamb......oh my God......the last time I saw them was when I was at my Mom's home......I mean MY home......which the location is close to the blacksmith.........and...............and which was close to the hotel............OH MY GOD! Have they finally make ou......OOOWWW!!!" again, the dumb blond got smacked on his head by the 'three musketeers'.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!?" oh good, this time he really got Seifer on his nerves.  
  
"Seifer, calm down! Zell just mentioned that he saw them near the blacksmith......"  
  
"And the blacksmith's place is near the hotel, so is there any other reason to make me mad like this!?!?!?" Seifer stood immediately, "I'll definitely take him back!"and he left.  
  
"Good genius you made him all mad!" Rinoa scowled.  
  
"But I didn't say anything wrong! It was just my postulation, so what's wrong with THAT!? And he said he's gonna take Squally back, isn't that good??"  
  
"Oh just shut up, Zell!!" and the three women left him, all mad.  
  
"Geez, women really is complicated........." (A/N : Or is it that you're just stupid? OW! got smacked by Zell's fans)  
  
.........  
  
In the dim luminosity of a bar somewhere in Balamb (A/N : I know there's no bar in Balamb, but let's just make there's one, ok?) a figure of a feline woman, side by side with a good-looking guy was present. And who is she if it's no other than our hero/ine : Samantha Graveheart! And the male figure is of course the lady killers; Irvine Kinneas. And now we can see that his arm is stretch around the 'woman's' slim waist.  
  
-  
  
[Squall's POV]  
  
-  
  
"What would you like to have, Sir?" the bartender asked politely.  
  
"Ah, I'll have a bottle of Haineken (A/N : Now where the hell did I get the idea of matching Haineken with Irvine??). What would be your choice, Samantha?"  
  
"I'll just have coke, thanks." don't laugh, I know I'm not keen to any kinds of alcohol, but softdrink and other non-alcohols is a whole lot different story.  
  
Then the bartender turned around and started collecting our drinks, which was done in an incredibly short time.  
  
"I guess I have nothing more to tell you about this small town," Irvine said before he took a sip of his Haineken, "so, have anywhere you want to go next?"  
  
"I......uh, no......" I don't know what to say. Or maybe the word 'I don't have anything to say' is a lot more assimilate with me. I knew this town to well, toooooooo well that I knew a lot more than this guide beside me.  
  
"Well, then I guess it'll be fine if we rest here for a while." again he said.  
  
Sigh. So it's been a week already. I myself felt surprised to found a week has passed already. Am I really that tough? Can't believe it. So, how is Seifer now? It's been three, no, four days since the last time he called me. I realized I maybe acted too cold towards him but hey, all blames go to him! He's the one who started all this, and it's all his faults too if it ended up like this! Urgh, the thoughts of him alone are just enough to make my head spin. But still, deep inside I want to go to him, see him, and embrace him just like what I used to do.  
  
But then again, I don't think I'll be able to do them after what he has done to me. God I still can't believe he really used me just to take Quistis' heart in the end. And now while thinking of all we've been through, waves of emotions rushed through my heart and I almost choke and cry and gone mad right here right now. I love him so much, so much that I'd rather die slowly and painfully for him. But knowing that his love was no more than just lust and manipulation, my heart crashed into million pieces. The day when he slapped me, I felt broken straight away. But then when I realize Irvine was there to hold me, he was there when I needed warm, he was there where Seifer wasn't. And suddenly, I felt loved.  
  
I know this might sound crazy, but I started to enjoy this game too well.  
  
I know that he had stolen my heart, but to say I'm in love with him......maybe I should think about that. I don't know if I love him, but it feels good whenever he's around (not to mention every time he babbles in his boring tour, but still it feels good astonishingly)  
  
But oh no, what would he do if he found out that this was all a game?  
  
What will he do I he discovered that I'm a guy? Furthermore his own friend!  
  
Will he leave me?  
  
Will I be alone again?  
  
No, I don't want that to happen! But somehow I know this game won't last forever, so what will his reactions be?  
  
No, please don't! I don't what that to happen! I don't want to be alone anymore!! I don't want him to leave me!!  
  
"Samantha?"  
  
His words smacked me out of my daydream. Then I realized his hand was already on my shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong? You've been trembling, are you okay?" then he place his other hand on my temple, and soon after his head were just a few centimeters away from mine, "Are you sick?"  
  
Feeling my cheeks started to burn, I duck away from his touch, "No, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, it's good then," he smiled, then took another sip of his drink, "by the way Samantha, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
I shocked from the question. No, I don't even want to think where this conversation is heading. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious. It must be kind of awkward to find that a very gorgeous sight like you don't have an 'owner'," he said, "So, have anyone by your side?"  
  
Oh God, what should I say? Should I lie? If I say yes, then he'll probably lose interest in me and leave me all alone! But if I say no, he'll keep making his moves on me, and he'll find out sooner that I'm a male. Oh no what should I say??  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Samantha," is he drunk or what? Cause he suddenly snake his arm around my waist tightly......and it couldn't get any worse before it wander around lower to my hips......, "So, yes or no?"  
  
"Um, I......"  
  
Suddenly the silence broke when the door of the bar were slammed open.  
  
"Squall!!!"  
  
.................................And a familiar Seifer Almasy came in.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
To Be Continue..............................  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N : How was that? I hope it's not getting all sappy. I really  
hate the ending of this chapter since I'm (apparently) low on ideas  
now (forgive me everyone, I'm suffering from a quite high fever right  
now). And I apologize for being soooooooooooooo late in updating  
because there's always problems with my pc.  
  
But I promise I'll try to update as soon as I have time, so never ever  
forget to review, or else I'll send my little baby bro to punish you  
with his bloody little gunblade! MWAHAHAHAHA! 


	6. A Kiss

**Pretty Brunette**

**-**

**-**

****

****

****

Disclaimer : Never gonna be mine. Ever.

Warning : Shounen Ai!!

Summary : I can't even tell, coz maybe the storyline will change anyways. Gomen...

-

-

**---Part 6 A Kiss---**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

****

****

****

****

****

(Squall's POV)

-

-

"Squall!!!"

The door slammed opened, and there it is, a familiar blonde's standing on the way.

"Hey, look who's coming! It's Se........." before he managed to finish his words, I already pulled him away from our seats, trying to ran from Seifer's sight. "Hey,hey, what's........."

"I'll explain later. Let's just get out of here......" I told him as I grabbed his arm, headed for the back door.

-

-

"Squall!!" Seifer rushed inside, searching for either Squall or Irvine, but they're nowhere in sight.

"Hey, have you seen a raven haired lady with grey eyes and cowboy-style brunette here?" I asked to the bartender.

"If I'm not mistaken, they probably went through the back do......" but he didn't care for another second and chased in instant. Rushing through the back door, running along the alley, and when he ended up on a street, there were no signs of his lover.........

"Squall!!".........no matter how hard he shouted......"SQUAAAAAAAALLL!!!"

"......................................................Damn........."

-

-

(Squall's POV)

-

-

"Huff huff huff huff........."

"What's the matter......huff......all of a sudden?" Irvine asked me curiously.

"No, it's nothing"

"Hey, I've told you not to lie to me," I stunned at his words, "there's obviously something wrong. Why did we run because of Seifer?"

"I've told you, it's nothing!" I said, half shouted, "Oh, I'm sorry......I didn't mean......"

"Nah, it's fine," although he said so, I can see awkwardness in his eyes, "anyway, would you like to go to the beach?"

The beach??

"It's right outside of this city, so it'd be easy if you want to go back here" and he smiled.

"...............Ok......"

"There, isn't it beautiful?" he asked as he showed the stunning landscape before us.

"Here, sit beside me......" he directed me to sit with him, so I did. And then, silence engulfed the two of us, again.

"......Is it boring with me?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Because it seems that we fell into silence a lot more than having conversations, could it be that you're bored?" he asked me, looking down at the sand beneath us. I can tell that he's anxious.

"No, you're not boring, it's just......"

"Just what?"

".........Never mind......"

"See? That's why I told you that you're bored of me. Everytime I tried to explore you, you always eluded me. If you think I'm dull, then why didn't you just say so?" then he looked away.

"No! No, you're not dull at all. It's just......um......I ......"

He sighed, "well, I won't force you to tell me about yourself. That's your privacy, right? And if you said that I'm not dull, then I'll believe you. I'll believe in your every word, that's all I want you to know" He said as he smiled. A warm, tender smile. A smile that I've never seen it plastered on his face before. And it made my heart bloomed just to see it.

"Aaah, what am I talking about? I'm talking about nonsense......" and he looked away again, a little blushing. Hey, I've never seen him blush, even whenever I saw him with girls before. I couldn't help to smile at him.

"Thank you......"

I don't know why, but he just stare at me with his mouth half-opened. Is there something on my face or what??

"Uh, sorry. It's just rare to see you smile like that. No, I never see you smile so honest ever since," but suddenly he looked sad, "I never thought anyone would ever smile to me .like that......"

"Oh, how come? I can see that you have quite a lot of friends"

"Well, that's true, but......" he stopped for a while, "......I'm sorry for telling you this. If you mind, I'll......"

"No, I don't mind," I said, "please carry on"

"Thanks......it's always like that. I felt that I am the most unwanted person whenever I'm with my friends. Everyone always think of me that I'm just a playboy with no good. And among them, I felt that I'm the weakest one, even compared to the girls. They're good in magic. And the boys, well, they can fight with bare-hands. Of course I can, too, but compared to them, I'm nothing. And like I said before, they might think of me as a burden......"

"But all girls are crazy for you, right?"

"Ha ha, that's correct. But the love they gave me is just emptiness. They don't love me for what I really am, they just love my look. They said that they love me, without knowing my real self. But when I really fell for a girl, it always seems that she's not the right one. For example, I liked Selphie, believe it or not. But she never respond me no matter how hard I tried to be by her side. And then it's Quistis, but you know? She always think of me as an idiot playboy and had no interest in me at all. I just acted normally in front of them all, but deep inside, it hurts. I don't even think if they care about my existence or not......"

"Don't say that! I know that they really care for you"

"What makes you said that? You've just been around me for a week, how can you say that so simple!?" he said, half-shouted. Realized that he was just shouted at me, he apologized immediately, "I......I'm sorry......I didn't mean......"

"It's ok, I understand. .....................You see, I have a friend just like you. He's cheerful and also a playboy like you, and he felt the same feeling as yours. That's why I said that what you thought was wrong. I know that your friends really care for you, no matter how heavy you burdened them. I mean, of course someone with friends would be burdening his friends in vary ways, no matter how independent he is. That's the disadvantage of making friends......But the benefits are, once you've made real friends like them, they'll care for you, support you, ease your burdens and love you 'till death. At least, that's what I felt for my friends. No matter how annoying they could be, still, they're my friends and I love them......" and suddenly I realized that he stared at me, "well, my point is, it......it can't be that your friends hate you. I......um, what the hell am I talking about? It's......"

Abruptly, he laughed out loud.

"W......What?"

"Ha ha......no, it's just funny that I've never talked to anyone about this before, and I never thought I'd tell you or obtained such delicacy words from you. I mean, we've just met for a week, right? And yet I feel like you've known me for such a long time. Ha ha haaa......"

"What? Do you mean that everything I've said to you means nothing?"

"No, in fact, it really means a lot to me. It's just weird that I get such comfort from someone I've just met......a week ago. Thank you, thank you so much......" then he put his head on my shoulder. And it's odd that I didn't have the feel to shove it away. At that moment, I just felt that it was right.

But then, suddenly, Seifer's captured my mind.

The sand beneath me reminded me of Seifer......how his tender touch made my skin beg for more......

The salty scent of the beach reminded me of Seifer......how his scent always filled my lungs like the air breathe......

The gentle sound of the waves reminded me of Seifer......how his gentle voice called my name always made my heart stops beating......

The golden rays of the sun reminded me of Seifer......how his golden aura always enveloped me, ready to melt me whenever he came to me......

The head resting upon my shoulder reminded me of Seifer......how he always rests his head on me......

The warmth of my heart I felt now reminded of Seifer......how he warm hug he gave me always make me feel being loved by the world......

And somehow......somehow everything doesn't feel right anymore......

Suddenly he jerked his head away "What's the matter, Samantha!? Why are you crying??"

What? I'm crying??

When I touched my cheek, it's true, I cried!!

What do I cry for!? The last time I cried was......well......a week ago, but I understand the reason for last week's round. But now......why do I cry??

Could it be that because I can't forget Seifer??

No, I'm sure I've forgot him! It's been a week that we've been avoiding each other, and I'm sure I did a good job in that, right? But then again, what am I crying for??

"Why......"

"What is it, Dear? Is there something wrong? Have I said anything bad to you or......"

"No, nothing." I said shakily as I tried to wipe my tears off.

"Don't lie anymore, Samantha," he said as he grabbed my wrist, "I know since you cried on the balcony a week ago, your eyes seem to be telling me that you're lonely. I know that you're definitely hiding something from me. I won't push you to tell me, but won't it be more soothing if you tell me everything?"

"I......" I'm out of words......

"Go on, I'm listening"

"I..................I had a lover"

"Oh..." then he released his hold on me, "just like I thought, it'd be impossible if you haven't had a boyfriend yet."

"Yes, I HAD one. And I really love him, up until now. But he just look a t me as his toy, nothing more......"

He became curious brusquely, "Oh? And why is that?"

"I don't know! He always said he loves me, but then when he's bored of me, he tried to match me up with his friend so that he can sneak behind me and get a new lover! He never feels jealous whenever his friend tried to flirting with me in front of him, and unbelievably he's fine with all that! And what's shocking, he even slapped me...I can't stand it anymore..."

Hearing all that, he just hugged me.

"......but why can't I forget him? I've been trying to avoid him all the time and I did a good job in that, but still, I can't forget all the things we've been through, all the moments of love I've spent with him, and everything about him! I really love him, and after all we've been through, I was sure that he loved me too, but why did everything turned up into this way? Why..." and I ended up crying in his chest, and he happened to hugged me even tighter.

"Yes, cry as often as you like, cry as hard as you want. I'll always be here, so don't you worry of anything," then he gently touch my head, "why would you waste your time for someone who doesn't love you? Why would you waste your precious tears for him? Why would you waste tearing up your heart for that man? Just try to forget him..."

Then he released his hug and looked deeply into my teary eyes.

"Samantha, I love you..." .........what? "I know we've only met a week ago, and I know that you think I'm a playboy, which is true, but really, I've never felt this to any girls before. I've never got such comfort, such kindness, such care, such manners from other girls before. Not even from my friends, nor even from Quistis and Selphie."

And he just looked into me deeper, making my body and mind started to burn.

"I know this is too fast, but I really love you...I'll make you forget of that man forever, and I'll love you and protect you with my every fiber of being, and I promise that I'll never keep my eyes off of you to any other girls."

It made me laughed lightly, somehow, "you're silly, Irvine..."

"Yes, you may call me silly. You can call me anything you want. You can even do anything to me as you pleased. I just want you to know that I really love you, and I'm not playing with your feelings just like your lover has done to you."

"Irvine......" then he put his temple on mine.

"So, will you give me a chance?" he whispers, making my cheeks burned so bad. I never knew that he really felt this way for me, but sincerely, lately I felt a little love for him. Just a little, but it feels so much after what Seifer has done that night. Just a little, but feels really nice and comforting. And I couldn't help to smile at this.

Seeing me smile, he also smiled and said, "Can I take that as yes?"

And I nodded.

And a second later, he closed the distance between us by kissing my lips gently. A sweet kiss that just felt so right. A gentle kiss with innocent passion of love that he poured on me. A magic, heart-warming kiss that made everything seems to be so right. A kiss that started everything about us, and ended everything about me and Seifer...

I shouldn't have drowned so much that I didn't feel that a pair of stunned eyes were looking at us. And that green-jade eyes, belonged to Seifer only, and no other...

-

-

-

To Be Continue..........

* * *

**Author's Note** : Sorry it took a reaaaaalllllllyyyyyyyyy long time to update and the story might get even worse (sob......). Aaaaaa, I'm confuse whether I have to stick Squall to Irvine or make him go to Seifer like he used to do. People, please help meeee!!! Which do you think is better? And don't forget to review! Flames are acceptable, so speak your mind everybody!!! 


End file.
